dinoattackrpg01fandomcom-20200215-history
LEGO Studios
'''LEGO Studios' is a famous movie studio near Hollywood, California. History Cinema of LEGO Studios LEGO Studios was founded early in the twentieth century, and some of its most famous productions of that era include The Wizard of Oz and Citizen Kane. As the twentieth century came to a close, Steven Spielbrick began his work directing LEGO movies. By 2000, he directed numerous films that instantly made him famous: Jurassic Bark: Fetch T-Rex, Jewel Quest, Shark Bite, T-Rex City, and Dino Cop. Each film was a commercial and critical success, especially Dino Cop, which was popular enough to green-light at least four sequels and one spin-off. In 2001, Spielbrick directed even more films, but went missing for most of the year while scouting Dinosaur Island for locations for Dino Cop sequels. Director Spielbrick considered his lead actor to be the famed adventurer Johnny Thunder, who made his film debut in Jewel Quest. After that, Johnny Thunder went on to star in Dino Cop, LEGO Jurassic Park III, Journey to the Upper Right Hand Corner of the Earth, Dino Head of Doom, Tomb of the Bunny Beast, Return of the Revenge of Dino Island, and Bricks from Space. In 2002, Steven Spielbrick and Johnny Thunder collaborated on their biggest project yet, The Johnny Thunder Movie, but the film suffered from a troubled production. However, as a reward for helping the film's cast and crew, a tourist was hired by LEGO Studios and quickly climbed in ranks, becoming co-director of the film. After The Johnny Thunder Movie, Steven Spielbrick continued to work on other projects for the remainder of the 2002, including Island Xtreme Stunts, which was filmed on LEGO Island; Monsters, LEGO Studios' first major horror film; and LEGO Spider-Man, based upon the famous comic series. However, after 2002, his work slowed down significantly. LEGO Studios is still active, and the studio's most recent films include The Spider, The Bricks are Coming, and The 50 Year Brick. The last film in particular was made as a tribute to the 50th anniversary reconstruction of Town Plan and played in the Town Plan Cinema in 2008. Dino Attack Early in the Dino Attack, a group of Mutant Dinosaurs arrived at LEGO Studios and destroyed much of the backlot. Most of the cast and crew of LEGO Studios was safely evacuated to Antarctica. While Dino Attack Team expressed concern over the status of LEGO Studios, especially the dinosaur actors which went missing during the attack, few major Dino Attack operations have been done in LEGO Studios. Rex traveled to LEGO Studios in his Iron Predator to hunt Mutant Dinos and succeeded in capturing a Mutant Pterosaur. He was not aware that ShadowTech was simultaneously interrogating Kotua in LEGO Studios. However, Hyrode saw the ShadowTech van and followed it, rescuing Kotua from a ShadowTech outpost. Later, Turahk-Kal investigated the ruins of LEGO Studios in his first mission. A small-scale mission was eventually hatched at LEGO Studios to investigate the disappearances of the dinosaur actors. Agents Semick, Zero, Bluetooth and Wyldstyle were among the dozen agents sent over. By way of a surprise Mutant Pterosaur attack and inexplicable behavior on Zero's part due to his increasing mental instability, the operation fell apart, but the agents were able to discover that the T-Rex actor "Rex" had been captured and mutated into a Mutant T-Rex but was able to resist complete hostility. The team was able to contain and transport him to Dino Attack Headquarters, and he would become an inordinate aid in developing a cure to Mutant Dino mutation. Bluetooth's efforts in leadership here would also prove effective in him and Semick developing a friendship. En route to the Goo Caverns, Alpha passed LEGO Studios and found someone trapped in the rubble. As quickly as he could, Alpha returned to LEGO Studios with Zenna and Apollo, where they freed a Minifig named Bob Smith from the rubble. According to Bob Smith, in the initial attack, a Mutant Raptor stole an old documentary that featured Dr. Rex. Zenna, Apollo, and Alpha tried to recover the film but never found it. Late in the war, Dino Attack Team used LEGO Studios as testing grounds for their prototypes of the Einstein Device. In their tests, they succeeded in effectively clearing LEGO Studios of Mutant Dinos. Major Locations LEGO Studios features two major sound stages, aptly called Stage 1 and Stage 2, for filming indoors; a Supply Department for electrical equipment; a Property Department for storing various film props; a Wardrobe Department for the many costumes worn by actors and actresses; a Commissary, where the cast and crew could order food; a Locker Room, where employees keep their personal items during the work day; and a Main Office, where early screenings of films in production are shown to test audiences. As of the Dino Attack, the LEGO Studios backlot has suffered major damage. Many sets and buildings have been wrecked, and Rex noted that the skies above LEGO Studios were blacked by smoke. ShadowTech set up an outpost near LEGO Studios, which has presumably been captured by Dino Attack Team. Category:LEGO Category:Locations